No Más subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:04:14,588 --> 00:04:17,925 We interrupt scheduled programming to bring you this breaking news. 2 00:04:18,133 --> 00:04:20,260 Good afternoon. In the last several minutes... 3 00:04:20,469 --> 00:04:22,554 ...KOB has received dozens of reports... 4 00:04:22,763 --> 00:04:26,225 ...of what appears to be a crashed aircraft, possibly two aircraft... 5 00:04:26,433 --> 00:04:28,185 ...on Albuquerque's east side. 6 00:04:28,352 --> 00:04:29,978 As of yet details are scarce... 7 00:04:30,187 --> 00:04:33,190 ...but callers describe witnessing an explosion overhead... 8 00:04:33,398 --> 00:04:35,442 ...followed by falling debris. Visible now... 9 00:04:35,651 --> 00:04:38,987 - Crash investigators with the National Transportation Safety Board... 10 00:04:39,196 --> 00:04:41,990 ...are expected on site as early as this evening. 11 00:04:42,199 --> 00:04:46,119 But officials warn that with a debris field of this magnitude, the investigation... 12 00:04:46,328 --> 00:04:48,997 Officials are now saying that the Boeing 737... 13 00:04:49,206 --> 00:04:52,501 ...was being re-routed, or vectored, through the airspace... 14 00:04:52,709 --> 00:04:55,963 ...which is standard procedure according to a spok esman for the FAA. 15 00:04:56,171 --> 00:04:59,466 The eight-seat King Air 350 was a charter flight... 16 00:04:59,633 --> 00:05:03,887 ...operating out of St. George, Utah, bound for Amarillo, Texas. 17 00:05:04,096 --> 00:05:07,140 It sounded lik e hail, lik e heavy hailstones. 18 00:05:07,349 --> 00:05:12,271 It was just bump-bump-bump, all over the neighbourhood... 19 00:05:12,479 --> 00:05:17,109 - Indicating that the final death toll now stands at 167. 20 00:05:19,653 --> 00:05:21,071 - One hundred and sixty-seven. 21 00:05:21,280 --> 00:05:23,574 This mid-air collision has left many wondering... 22 00:05:23,782 --> 00:05:27,536 ...how such an accident could tak e place in a system with so many safeguards. 23 00:05:27,744 --> 00:05:30,205 - That the collision which brought down Flight 515... 24 00:05:30,414 --> 00:05:33,834 ...was caused by improper air traffic control. 25 00:05:34,042 --> 00:05:36,879 We have the bombshell confirmation out of Oklahoma City... 26 00:05:37,045 --> 00:05:38,297 ...as the FAA confirmed... 27 00:05:38,505 --> 00:05:42,384 ...it was indeed a lone air traffic controller's fateful mistak e... 28 00:05:42,593 --> 00:05:44,178 ...which brought about the crash. 29 00:05:45,053 --> 00:05:48,056 - Is Donald Margolis, a 19-year veteran... 30 00:05:48,265 --> 00:05:52,352 ...of the FAA's Air Route Traffic Control Center in Albuquerque... 31 00:05:52,561 --> 00:05:56,231 - Margolis recently returned to work after a five-week absence... 32 00:05:56,440 --> 00:05:58,692 ...which was due to, quote, "a personal loss". 33 00:05:58,901 --> 00:06:02,779 While it's now known that Margolis had recently lost a daughter to a... 34 00:06:02,988 --> 00:06:04,448 - Drug overdose a month before. 35 00:06:04,656 --> 00:06:07,451 His troubled daughter Jane Margolis, aged 26... 36 00:06:07,659 --> 00:06:10,662 ...apparently had a long history of substance abuse. 37 00:06:10,871 --> 00:06:12,164 Friends of the family say... 38 00:06:12,372 --> 00:06:15,334 ...the death of his only child hit Margolis particularly hard. 39 00:06:16,877 --> 00:06:19,296 Coming as it did little more than a month before... 40 00:06:19,505 --> 00:06:22,341 ...many are questioning the timing of his return to work... 41 00:06:22,549 --> 00:06:24,843 ...and are wondering how much blame truly lies... 42 00:06:25,052 --> 00:06:27,262 ...with those who let this grieving father... 43 00:08:20,125 --> 00:08:22,920 I usually open with "So sorry you're here". 44 00:08:23,128 --> 00:08:25,214 Where would you like to begin? 45 00:08:25,422 --> 00:08:28,467 I really just need this quick and easy, you know? 46 00:08:28,675 --> 00:08:33,472 As quick as something like this can be. So... 47 00:08:33,680 --> 00:08:39,102 Okay. Is that mutual? Does your husband go along with that? 48 00:08:40,354 --> 00:08:41,522 Does he know? 49 00:08:41,730 --> 00:08:45,484 Well, I mean, he certainly knows we're separated, so... 50 00:08:45,692 --> 00:08:47,110 Has he moved out? 51 00:08:47,319 --> 00:08:49,404 We're in the process of moving him out. 52 00:08:49,613 --> 00:08:50,781 Yeah. Today, hopefully. 53 00:08:50,989 --> 00:08:54,952 And in the meantime, my son and my daughter... 54 00:08:55,160 --> 00:08:56,870 ...and I are staying with my sister. 55 00:08:57,079 --> 00:09:00,749 - So you've moved out? - Well, yes, just temporarily. 56 00:09:00,916 --> 00:09:03,210 Only so he could get his things and... 57 00:09:03,418 --> 00:09:07,339 That was supposed to happen last week, but then came the crash and... 58 00:09:07,548 --> 00:09:09,383 Oh, God, you weren't one of the...? 59 00:09:09,591 --> 00:09:12,469 Right, yeah. Right beneath the flight path. 60 00:09:12,678 --> 00:09:19,017 And we had debris land in our yard, and all over our neighbourhood, so... 61 00:09:19,226 --> 00:09:22,020 - Terrible. - Yeah. Apparently, even... 62 00:09:22,229 --> 00:09:25,148 ...you know, parts of bodies. 63 00:09:25,357 --> 00:09:29,987 So I certainly couldn't bring myself to... 64 00:09:30,195 --> 00:09:32,155 - So awful. - I know. 65 00:09:32,322 --> 00:09:35,659 Anyway, I was certainly not ready to move back. But it's time. 66 00:09:35,868 --> 00:09:40,747 And I'm sure we're driving my sister and her husband up a wall. 67 00:09:40,956 --> 00:09:44,543 Well, you definitely wanna maintain residency in your actual home. 68 00:09:44,710 --> 00:09:48,422 It just puts you in a better position in regards to custody. 69 00:09:48,630 --> 00:09:49,840 Two children, you said? 70 00:09:50,048 --> 00:09:56,805 Yes. Holly here, and then I have a son in high school, Walter Jr. 71 00:09:58,640 --> 00:10:02,144 - They need to stay with me. - Okay. 72 00:10:02,311 --> 00:10:05,397 - How long have you been married? - Sixteen years. 73 00:10:05,564 --> 00:10:08,275 And it's not an apartment, it's a house that you live in? 74 00:10:09,276 --> 00:10:11,695 Do you own outright, do you have a mortgage...? 75 00:10:11,904 --> 00:10:16,825 Yes, there's definitely a mortgage. We have maybe 15 years on it. 76 00:10:17,034 --> 00:10:19,870 What about other debts or assets? 77 00:10:20,037 --> 00:10:22,122 Do you feel you have a good understanding... 78 00:10:22,331 --> 00:10:24,625 ...of you and your husband's financial situation? 79 00:10:28,629 --> 00:10:30,964 - Is your husband employed? - Here's the thing. 80 00:10:31,173 --> 00:10:35,385 I'm really not looking for any sort of loopholes... 81 00:10:35,552 --> 00:10:39,890 ...or I don't know, just... - No, no loopholes. 82 00:10:40,098 --> 00:10:44,436 I just intend that every one of my clients get a full and honest accounting... 83 00:10:44,645 --> 00:10:48,732 ...of what it is they owe and what it is they own. 84 00:10:48,941 --> 00:10:52,903 To that end, I say let's leave no stone unturned. 85 00:10:55,239 --> 00:10:59,159 You'd be amazed what I've seen partners hide from one another. 86 00:11:29,815 --> 00:11:31,400 Walt? 87 00:11:32,317 --> 00:11:33,402 Hey, buddy? 88 00:11:45,831 --> 00:11:47,207 Hey, Walt? 89 00:11:48,458 --> 00:11:49,585 - Hey. - There you are. 90 00:11:49,793 --> 00:11:52,671 Listen, I... You know, well... 91 00:11:53,338 --> 00:11:55,132 It's... 92 00:11:55,632 --> 00:11:57,176 It's time. 93 00:12:02,931 --> 00:12:05,601 The shittiest week since 9l11, okay? Bar none. 94 00:12:05,767 --> 00:12:07,686 This is it. Hands down, we're living it. 95 00:12:07,895 --> 00:12:09,062 I speak with authority... 96 00:12:09,271 --> 00:12:11,940 ...because we had some shitty weeks the past few months. 97 00:12:12,149 --> 00:12:13,358 But this here? I mean... 98 00:12:13,567 --> 00:12:16,695 ...call freaking Guinness Book of World Records, call freaking... 99 00:12:16,904 --> 00:12:19,198 Am I talking too much? I am, right? I am, I know. 100 00:12:19,406 --> 00:12:23,368 But this situation between you and... You know, I don't know. 101 00:12:23,577 --> 00:12:26,038 I'm not asking, by the way. It's none of my business. 102 00:12:26,246 --> 00:12:28,290 I do not wanna get in the middle of you two. 103 00:12:28,498 --> 00:12:30,292 I'm just saying, listen, okay? 104 00:12:30,501 --> 00:12:32,836 You beat a little tactical retreat... 105 00:12:33,045 --> 00:12:36,423 ...you regroup, and then: 106 00:12:36,632 --> 00:12:41,803 You know, absence makes the... Yeah. 107 00:12:46,058 --> 00:12:49,019 I'm pulling for you, man. I'm pulling for you. 108 00:12:55,359 --> 00:12:57,653 - No heavy lifting. I got it. - No, it's okay. 109 00:12:57,861 --> 00:12:59,696 I got it. 110 00:12:59,905 --> 00:13:03,784 Jesus. What do you got in there, cinder blocks? 111 00:13:07,079 --> 00:13:09,456 Half a million in cash. 112 00:13:15,003 --> 00:13:17,005 That's the spirit. 113 00:13:20,425 --> 00:13:22,511 I got it, I got it. 114 00:13:43,824 --> 00:13:45,826 Who's here for self-improvement? 115 00:13:47,578 --> 00:13:50,247 Come on, give me a show of hands. 116 00:13:50,914 --> 00:13:57,462 Who among you is here hoping they can actively improve who they are? 117 00:14:01,758 --> 00:14:06,430 All right. See, that's your first mistake. 118 00:14:06,638 --> 00:14:10,100 You should be here to learn self-acceptance. 119 00:14:16,857 --> 00:14:19,943 Hey, honey, you want another waffle? 120 00:14:20,777 --> 00:14:25,908 I still got the iron out. I could cut up some bananas. 121 00:14:27,367 --> 00:14:32,164 Hi, you've reached Walt, Skyler, Flynn and Holly. Please leave us a message. 122 00:14:33,248 --> 00:14:35,584 Hey. Hello, everybody. Good morning. 123 00:14:35,792 --> 00:14:37,169 I was just checking in... 124 00:14:37,377 --> 00:14:40,923 ...and thought I'd pass along the current contact information. 125 00:14:41,131 --> 00:14:43,383 You certainly can always reach me on my cell... 126 00:14:43,592 --> 00:14:47,721 ...I've always got that on me, but in terms of a mailing address... 127 00:14:47,930 --> 00:14:49,973 ...I'm here at the Beachcomber... 128 00:14:50,182 --> 00:14:53,644 ...and you know what, it's actually very nice, very pleasant. 129 00:14:53,852 --> 00:14:56,396 Not as high-end as the Oakwood, but not as corporate... 130 00:14:56,605 --> 00:15:01,068 - Oh, hey, would you please just...? - Hey, Dad, it's me. 131 00:15:02,319 --> 00:15:03,403 No, I'm not okay. 132 00:15:03,612 --> 00:15:05,239 I don't know what's going on. 133 00:15:05,447 --> 00:15:07,366 Nobody's telling me jackshit around here. 134 00:15:07,574 --> 00:15:09,618 - Hey, Flynn. - Whatever. 135 00:15:09,826 --> 00:15:11,578 I don't even care anymore. 136 00:15:11,787 --> 00:15:14,164 Can you just give me a ride to school? 137 00:15:14,373 --> 00:15:19,586 - I'll take you to school. - Yeah. No, I'm ready now. 138 00:15:19,795 --> 00:15:22,923 Flynn, I'm taking you to school. 139 00:15:23,882 --> 00:15:28,262 All right, I'm here. See you soon. 140 00:16:38,624 --> 00:16:40,292 Okay. 141 00:16:49,134 --> 00:16:51,178 May I have your attention, please? 142 00:16:51,386 --> 00:16:55,140 As all of you know, last week our city suffered a terrible tragedy. 143 00:16:55,349 --> 00:16:57,100 One that none of us will ever forget. 144 00:16:57,309 --> 00:17:00,979 Which is why today we're going to tak e a little time out of our schedule... 145 00:17:01,188 --> 00:17:03,774 ...to gather in the gym and talk. 146 00:17:04,650 --> 00:17:11,490 I just find it, you know, really, really hard to concentrate. 147 00:17:12,324 --> 00:17:17,287 Because of all the horrors, you know, we perceived. 148 00:17:18,121 --> 00:17:21,333 It just really gets inside your brain and... 149 00:17:22,000 --> 00:17:26,588 In college, they have this thing where if your roommate kills himself... 150 00:17:26,797 --> 00:17:30,509 ...like, if you come home and find him hanging in the closet or whatever... 151 00:17:30,717 --> 00:17:34,596 ...it's basically an automatic A for you. 152 00:17:34,805 --> 00:17:38,308 And I just think that that kind of compassion is... 153 00:17:38,517 --> 00:17:41,186 - Is something to... - Okay. Thank you, Barry. 154 00:17:41,353 --> 00:17:42,938 Who wants to go next? 155 00:17:46,024 --> 00:17:48,569 No judgments, guys. Just feelings. 156 00:17:49,069 --> 00:17:54,408 You can say anything and everything that's on your mind. Anyone? 157 00:17:58,203 --> 00:17:59,413 There you go, honey. 158 00:18:01,498 --> 00:18:03,750 I just keep asking myself... 159 00:18:03,959 --> 00:18:07,004 Honey, could you please stand up? 160 00:18:08,755 --> 00:18:09,798 Thank you. 161 00:18:09,965 --> 00:18:13,468 I just keep asking myself, "Why did this happen?" 162 00:18:15,179 --> 00:18:16,972 I mean, if there's a God and all... 163 00:18:17,181 --> 00:18:20,726 ...why does he allow all those innocent people to die for no reason? 164 00:18:20,893 --> 00:18:24,188 Okay, can we just keep it secular, honey? 165 00:18:24,396 --> 00:18:27,983 Anyhow, I haven't really been sleeping much. 166 00:18:28,483 --> 00:18:30,444 Does anyone... else have that? 167 00:18:32,988 --> 00:18:36,491 I just keep hearing that sound. 168 00:18:37,576 --> 00:18:40,537 That boom. 169 00:18:41,413 --> 00:18:45,792 It just plays over and over in my head like it won't ever stop. 170 00:18:49,838 --> 00:18:52,090 Thank you, sweetheart. 171 00:18:52,299 --> 00:18:56,178 - Is there anyone... else? - Over here. 172 00:19:00,766 --> 00:19:04,978 My neighbour, he heard the crash... 173 00:19:05,229 --> 00:19:09,274 ...and he ran outside, and he found, like, this seat. 174 00:19:09,775 --> 00:19:11,527 Like an airline seat. 175 00:19:11,735 --> 00:19:13,445 Like what you have on a airliner? 176 00:19:13,654 --> 00:19:18,283 Well, anyway, the seat was standing perfectly upright in his front yard... 177 00:19:18,492 --> 00:19:23,080 ...right next to his Sea-Doos, because, like, he has Sea-Doos. 178 00:19:23,330 --> 00:19:27,709 But there was still a pair of legs buckled into them. 179 00:19:28,418 --> 00:19:30,170 Human legs. 180 00:19:32,047 --> 00:19:33,841 Jesus H. Christ. 181 00:19:37,261 --> 00:19:39,888 - You okay? - Yeah, sorry. I'm... 182 00:19:40,931 --> 00:19:43,225 I was just moved. 183 00:19:44,309 --> 00:19:46,353 Maybe we should hear from the faculty. 184 00:19:46,562 --> 00:19:51,733 Certainly this tragedy didn't only affect our students. 185 00:19:52,234 --> 00:19:54,903 Mr. White, would you like to say something? 186 00:19:55,946 --> 00:19:59,032 And by the way, welcome back. 187 00:20:09,168 --> 00:20:10,878 It's so good to have you back. 188 00:20:27,186 --> 00:20:31,565 I guess what I would... Sorry, sorry. 189 00:20:34,484 --> 00:20:37,946 I guess what I would wanna say is... 190 00:20:39,072 --> 00:20:42,951 ...to look on the bright side. 191 00:20:45,704 --> 00:20:48,832 First of all, nobody on the ground was killed. 192 00:20:49,041 --> 00:20:50,459 And that... 193 00:20:50,667 --> 00:20:55,130 I mean, an incident like this, over a populated urban centre? 194 00:20:55,339 --> 00:21:01,094 That right there, that's just gotta be some minor miracle. So... 195 00:21:01,303 --> 00:21:04,556 Plus, neither plane was full. 196 00:21:04,765 --> 00:21:11,188 You know, the 737 was, what, maybe two-thirds full, I believe? Right, yes? 197 00:21:11,396 --> 00:21:13,774 Or maybe... even three-quarters full? 198 00:21:13,982 --> 00:21:18,487 Well, at any rate, what you're left with casualty-wise... 199 00:21:18,695 --> 00:21:22,741 ...is just the 50th-worst air disaster. 200 00:21:22,950 --> 00:21:25,869 Actually, tied for 50th. 201 00:21:26,078 --> 00:21:28,872 There are, in truth... 202 00:21:29,540 --> 00:21:34,378 ...53 crashes throughout history... 203 00:21:34,586 --> 00:21:38,841 ...that are just as bad or worse. Tenerife. 204 00:21:39,007 --> 00:21:43,011 Has anybody...? Anybody hear of Tenerife? No? 205 00:21:43,720 --> 00:21:48,350 In 1977, two fully loaded 747 s... 206 00:21:48,559 --> 00:21:51,061 ...crashed into each other on Tenerife. 207 00:21:52,062 --> 00:21:55,274 Does anybody know how big a 747 is? 208 00:21:55,440 --> 00:21:59,653 I mean, it's way bigger than a 737, and we're talking about two of them. 209 00:21:59,862 --> 00:22:04,157 Nearly 600 people died on Tenerife. 210 00:22:04,324 --> 00:22:09,955 But do any of you even remember it at all? Any of you? I doubt it. 211 00:22:10,163 --> 00:22:16,253 You know why? It's because people move on. 212 00:22:17,337 --> 00:22:18,630 They just move on. 213 00:22:18,839 --> 00:22:22,342 And we will too. We will move on, and we will get past this. 214 00:22:22,551 --> 00:22:29,308 Because that is what human beings do, we survive, and... 215 00:22:30,184 --> 00:22:35,022 We survive and we overcome. Yeah. 216 00:22:35,772 --> 00:22:39,401 We survive. We survive and... 217 00:22:39,610 --> 00:22:43,030 - Okay? - Thank you. 218 00:22:43,947 --> 00:22:45,449 Good. 219 00:25:24,483 --> 00:25:26,860 Hey, how's your Aunt Marie doing? 220 00:25:28,570 --> 00:25:31,240 Fine. I guess. 221 00:25:32,449 --> 00:25:34,952 You make sure you say hello to her for me, will you? 222 00:25:35,160 --> 00:25:39,122 Why don't you just come inside? It's your house. 223 00:25:40,165 --> 00:25:42,084 No, I... 224 00:26:17,327 --> 00:26:18,704 He's gone. 225 00:26:22,624 --> 00:26:24,793 Hey, Flynn. How's tricks? 226 00:26:25,002 --> 00:26:28,046 - How's what? - Tricks. It's an expression. 227 00:26:28,255 --> 00:26:29,923 How are you? 228 00:26:30,132 --> 00:26:33,302 Why you gotta treat him like this? 229 00:26:33,510 --> 00:26:34,970 Why you gotta be like this? 230 00:26:35,179 --> 00:26:39,683 - Why can't you just talk even? - Hey, hey, hey. Cool down, okay? 231 00:26:51,904 --> 00:26:54,406 Out of the mouths of babes, huh? 232 00:26:59,161 --> 00:27:01,330 You know, try not to hold it against him. 233 00:27:01,538 --> 00:27:07,169 You know, I mean, the poor kid, he's probably just dying of curiosity. 234 00:27:07,377 --> 00:27:12,716 You know, and I guess it would be natural for him to wonder. 235 00:27:12,883 --> 00:27:16,470 He's probably wondering, "What is it that could have gone so wrong... 236 00:27:16,678 --> 00:27:19,348 - Marie. Marie. ...that my mother would leave...?" 237 00:27:19,556 --> 00:27:21,308 I can't help you get through this... 238 00:27:21,517 --> 00:27:24,561 ...you know, if you won't tell me what it is that Walt did? 239 00:27:24,770 --> 00:27:28,273 Well, you know what, I don't remember asking you, all right? 240 00:27:28,482 --> 00:27:31,902 So if you wanna be supportive, you could be supportive without prying. 241 00:27:32,110 --> 00:27:34,029 - That would be really great... - "Prying." 242 00:27:34,238 --> 00:27:38,283 ...and so helpful. - Well, prying's a strong word. 243 00:27:44,873 --> 00:27:49,002 It's that voice inside your head. 244 00:27:50,838 --> 00:27:55,050 It's that sneaky, rat-bastard, 24l7 voice. 245 00:27:56,301 --> 00:27:57,803 You know what I'm talking about. 246 00:27:58,011 --> 00:28:00,764 That voice that tells you you're not good enough. 247 00:28:01,098 --> 00:28:04,977 Not good enough for what? Not good enough to be what... 248 00:28:05,185 --> 00:28:07,354 ...president of the United States? 249 00:28:08,730 --> 00:28:10,858 Well, okay, so maybe you're not that good. 250 00:28:11,733 --> 00:28:12,734 But now... 251 00:28:12,943 --> 00:28:17,739 ...are you good enough to dese... your share of basic human happiness? 252 00:28:18,574 --> 00:28:22,911 Are you good enough to be okay with who and what you are? 253 00:28:23,120 --> 00:28:25,330 I say yes. 254 00:28:29,543 --> 00:28:31,670 But it doesn't matter what I say. 255 00:28:32,212 --> 00:28:34,965 It's your voice, which means you're the one that hears it. 256 00:28:35,174 --> 00:28:39,178 Which means you're the only one that can fight it, right? 257 00:28:39,386 --> 00:28:43,182 Jesse, we never hear from you. 258 00:28:44,308 --> 00:28:49,188 What's going on? You can tell me I'm full of shit. It's okay, I don't mind. 259 00:28:49,396 --> 00:28:52,816 Just come on. Let us in on it. 260 00:28:59,740 --> 00:29:03,952 So, like, what makes you the... expert? 261 00:29:05,037 --> 00:29:06,830 I don't think I ever said I was that. 262 00:29:07,039 --> 00:29:09,708 Yeah, but you're the one sitting here, right? 263 00:29:09,917 --> 00:29:16,715 Telling us "thus" and "so,... be happy," "forgive yourself," blah, blah, blah. 264 00:29:17,674 --> 00:29:20,260 Have you ever really hurt anybody? 265 00:29:21,178 --> 00:29:25,641 I don't just mean disappointed your mother or whatever... 266 00:29:25,849 --> 00:29:31,730 ...but did you ever really hurt someone? 267 00:29:34,566 --> 00:29:37,236 I killed my daughter. 268 00:29:42,282 --> 00:29:47,663 It was July 18th, which is my birthday. 269 00:29:47,871 --> 00:29:52,209 July 18th, 1992. 270 00:29:52,417 --> 00:29:56,046 I was high on cocaine and I was drunk. 271 00:29:56,255 --> 00:30:00,509 Cocaine wasn't an issue. I had bought myself two grams as a birthday present. 272 00:30:00,717 --> 00:30:02,177 I had plenty left. 273 00:30:02,386 --> 00:30:04,972 But I was out of vodka. 274 00:30:05,180 --> 00:30:07,057 And this is in Portsmouth, Virginia... 275 00:30:07,266 --> 00:30:10,519 ...where instead of selling liquor in the supermarkets... 276 00:30:10,727 --> 00:30:12,479 ...they have these ABC stores... 277 00:30:12,688 --> 00:30:18,610 ...which close at 5 p.m., and right then it was like 4:42. 278 00:30:19,319 --> 00:30:22,698 So I'm arguing with my wife. 279 00:30:22,906 --> 00:30:26,702 "Come on. Go to the ABC for me, it's my birthday. 280 00:30:26,910 --> 00:30:31,456 Come on. They're not gonna sell it to me". 281 00:30:32,249 --> 00:30:34,835 And she's saying "No, no." 282 00:30:36,003 --> 00:30:40,883 So I'm pissed. And the clock is ticking, so I jump in my truck. 283 00:30:41,884 --> 00:30:45,554 She's my 6-year-old daughter. 284 00:30:46,805 --> 00:30:49,892 She's playing at the... end of the driveway. 285 00:30:51,268 --> 00:30:53,604 So... 286 00:30:59,735 --> 00:31:02,404 How do you not hate yourself? 287 00:31:03,238 --> 00:31:06,617 I did hate myself for a long time. 288 00:31:07,743 --> 00:31:11,747 But it didn't stop me from drinking and getting high. 289 00:31:11,955 --> 00:31:14,625 It just made it that much worse. 290 00:31:16,752 --> 00:31:21,298 Self-hatred, guilt, it accomplishes nothing. 291 00:31:21,507 --> 00:31:24,176 It just stands in the way. 292 00:31:25,177 --> 00:31:27,429 Stands in the way of what? 293 00:31:28,222 --> 00:31:30,015 True change. 294 00:32:00,504 --> 00:32:02,214 Skyler. 295 00:32:02,756 --> 00:32:04,591 Is this a good time to talk? 296 00:32:05,801 --> 00:32:08,387 Yeah. Come in. Please. 297 00:32:14,142 --> 00:32:15,978 Skyler. 298 00:32:36,206 --> 00:32:38,458 Do you wanna start? 299 00:32:48,093 --> 00:32:49,720 Okay. 300 00:33:09,865 --> 00:33:13,994 Why are you doing this? Why are you even thinking this way? 301 00:33:14,203 --> 00:33:18,248 - Is it to punish me? - I am not punishing you, Walt. 302 00:33:18,457 --> 00:33:23,712 This is punitive, is what this is. We are happily married. 303 00:33:24,505 --> 00:33:29,885 I am happily married. I am happy. We're just... 304 00:33:35,891 --> 00:33:41,980 I love you, Skyler. And I would do anything for you. 305 00:33:44,024 --> 00:33:49,488 Would you even consider...? I mean, Jesus! 306 00:33:49,696 --> 00:33:53,116 You come in here and you wave these papers in my face... 307 00:33:53,325 --> 00:33:58,330 ...when there's a whole other, entire side to this thing. 308 00:33:58,539 --> 00:34:02,501 There's your side and there's my side, and you haven't heard my side yet. 309 00:34:02,709 --> 00:34:04,419 You haven't heard any of it at all. 310 00:34:04,628 --> 00:34:06,755 You're a drug dealer. 311 00:34:10,759 --> 00:34:14,972 No. What...? How...? What? 312 00:34:24,481 --> 00:34:26,275 Yeah. 313 00:34:28,068 --> 00:34:31,655 How else could you possibly make that kind of money? 314 00:34:35,492 --> 00:34:40,622 Marijuana. That Pinkman kid. 315 00:34:48,380 --> 00:34:49,840 No? 316 00:34:52,384 --> 00:34:55,053 Oh, my God, Walt. 317 00:34:57,389 --> 00:34:58,932 Cocaine? 318 00:35:02,978 --> 00:35:04,771 It's methamphetamine. 319 00:35:07,608 --> 00:35:12,112 But I'm a manufacturer, I'm not a dealer... 320 00:35:14,281 --> 00:35:16,533 ...per se. 321 00:35:16,742 --> 00:35:20,329 It doesn't mean... No, Skyler! 322 00:35:21,038 --> 00:35:23,081 - Listen to me. Skyler, listen... - No, no! 323 00:35:23,290 --> 00:35:26,668 There are a lot of angles to this, okay? It's complicated, all right? 324 00:35:26,877 --> 00:35:31,840 So please, let's... Please, let's just sit back down and talk it through. 325 00:35:32,424 --> 00:35:34,801 I'm gonna make you a deal, Walt. 326 00:35:35,010 --> 00:35:39,765 I won't tell Hank and I won't tell your children or anybody else. 327 00:35:39,973 --> 00:35:41,808 Nobody will hear it from me. 328 00:35:42,017 --> 00:35:45,771 But only if you grant me this divorce and stay out of our lives. 329 00:35:45,979 --> 00:35:48,482 - No, Skyler... - I mean it. 330 00:35:49,107 --> 00:35:52,194 Now let me the hell out of here before I throw up. 331 00:36:09,920 --> 00:36:11,213 Bye, Jesse. 332 00:36:28,647 --> 00:36:31,066 Your windshield's broken. 333 00:36:33,735 --> 00:36:35,237 Yeah. 334 00:36:41,493 --> 00:36:44,997 Little friction in the marriage right now. 335 00:36:45,205 --> 00:36:48,125 Strictly temporary. We're just... 336 00:36:48,333 --> 00:36:50,544 We're just taking a little break. 337 00:36:52,754 --> 00:36:55,299 That's you, over there. 338 00:36:57,176 --> 00:37:00,179 Listen, money. 339 00:37:00,596 --> 00:37:03,765 Saul has got it for you, so as soon as you're feeling better... 340 00:37:03,974 --> 00:37:05,809 I'm better. 341 00:37:06,643 --> 00:37:10,147 You're better? Really? 342 00:37:10,522 --> 00:37:16,695 - What, the rehab? It helped? - Yeah. I'm done using. 343 00:37:18,780 --> 00:37:20,949 That's excellent. That's... 344 00:37:22,242 --> 00:37:26,955 That's very good, Jesse. Boy, very good. 345 00:37:28,165 --> 00:37:33,921 You know, in spite of how bad things got... 346 00:37:34,129 --> 00:37:38,717 ...it really could be looked at like a wake-up call for both of us. 347 00:37:38,926 --> 00:37:43,847 I mean, you know, just to get our lives back together again... 348 00:37:44,056 --> 00:37:48,185 ...and on the straight and narrow. 349 00:37:51,438 --> 00:37:53,941 You been following this airplane crash? 350 00:37:55,734 --> 00:37:57,194 Yeah. 351 00:37:57,986 --> 00:38:02,157 You know it was Jane's dad who accidentally crashed them together... 352 00:38:02,699 --> 00:38:04,409 ...because he was so torn up? 353 00:38:04,618 --> 00:38:07,788 Okay, look, let me stop you right there, all right? 354 00:38:08,372 --> 00:38:10,499 You are not responsible for this. 355 00:38:10,707 --> 00:38:13,836 Not in any way, shape or form, all right? 356 00:38:14,044 --> 00:38:18,423 Now, I am very up-to-date on this thing, probably far more than you are... 357 00:38:18,632 --> 00:38:22,511 ...and there are many factors at play there. 358 00:38:22,719 --> 00:38:24,137 Yeah? 359 00:38:24,346 --> 00:38:29,518 For instance, there's some sort of collision radar on the jet... 360 00:38:29,726 --> 00:38:31,436 ...that may not have been working. 361 00:38:31,645 --> 00:38:33,772 That's public record. You can look that up. 362 00:38:33,939 --> 00:38:37,568 And the whole system is run on 1960s technology. 363 00:38:37,776 --> 00:38:39,027 No. 364 00:38:39,862 --> 00:38:44,241 No, really, I blame the government. 365 00:38:46,034 --> 00:38:50,914 You either run from things or you face them, Mr. White. 366 00:38:51,123 --> 00:38:55,002 - What exactly does that mean? - I learned it in rehab. 367 00:38:56,670 --> 00:38:59,756 It's all about accepting who you really are. 368 00:39:00,966 --> 00:39:02,885 I accept who I am. 369 00:39:03,093 --> 00:39:04,344 And who are you? 370 00:39:06,180 --> 00:39:08,182 I'm the bad guy. 371 00:39:26,200 --> 00:39:28,160 Here's some napkins for you. 372 00:39:28,911 --> 00:39:30,329 Enjoy. 373 00:39:34,208 --> 00:39:37,711 - Is the food to your satisfaction? - Very much. 374 00:39:38,295 --> 00:39:40,422 It's good to see you again. 375 00:39:43,800 --> 00:39:45,677 - May I? - Please. 376 00:39:51,433 --> 00:39:54,853 I have an offer that I think will be of interest to you. 377 00:39:57,022 --> 00:40:01,693 I actually am not here to... 378 00:40:04,112 --> 00:40:10,035 I'm here because I owe you the courtesy and respect... 379 00:40:10,244 --> 00:40:12,746 ...to tell you this personally. 380 00:40:15,123 --> 00:40:16,625 I'm done. 381 00:40:18,585 --> 00:40:21,713 It has nothing to do with you personally. 382 00:40:22,756 --> 00:40:25,008 I find you extraordinarily professional... 383 00:40:25,217 --> 00:40:27,511 ...and I appreciate the way you do business. 384 00:40:28,053 --> 00:40:33,225 I'm just making a change in my life, is what it is. 385 00:40:33,433 --> 00:40:38,981 And I'm... I'm at something of a crossroads... 386 00:40:40,023 --> 00:40:44,862 ...and it's brought me to a realization. 387 00:40:47,239 --> 00:40:49,741 I am not a criminal. 388 00:40:52,119 --> 00:40:54,663 No offence to any people who are... 389 00:40:59,501 --> 00:41:01,587 ...but this is not me. 390 00:41:04,047 --> 00:41:06,842 I'd like you to hear my offer, notwithstanding. 391 00:41:08,719 --> 00:41:11,096 It won't change my mind, I'm sorry. 392 00:41:11,305 --> 00:41:15,517 Three million dollars for three months of your time. 393 00:41:18,395 --> 00:41:21,648 Three months, then out. 394 00:41:27,404 --> 00:41:29,531 Three million? 395 00:41:31,658 --> 00:41:34,953 May I take this as a "yes"? 396 00:41:43,545 --> 00:41:48,342 I have money. I have more money than I know how to spend. 397 00:41:49,384 --> 00:41:53,096 What I don't have is my family. 398 00:41:54,640 --> 00:41:57,392 The answer is still no. 399 00:42:03,398 --> 00:42:05,442 Enjoy your meal. 400 00:42:11,490 --> 00:42:13,033 Thank you. 401 00:42:46,191 --> 00:42:47,359 That's it! 402 00:42:48,110 --> 00:42:49,403 Did you feel it? 403 00:42:50,779 --> 00:42:52,072 Texas! 404 00:42:52,906 --> 00:42:54,533 I've made this trip three times... 405 00:42:55,284 --> 00:42:57,619 ...and every time there's three big bumps... 406 00:42:57,786 --> 00:42:59,413 ...and that's how you know! 407 00:42:59,621 --> 00:43:01,999 We are officially in Texas! 408 00:43:09,214 --> 00:43:11,341 This time I got a job waiting for me. 409 00:43:11,592 --> 00:43:15,637 I got a cousin who's got a body shop. 410 00:43:15,888 --> 00:43:17,264 Yo, that's for me, homes! 411 00:43:18,724 --> 00:43:22,394 They call me".Olive Oil" because I paint them slick. 412 00:43:22,644 --> 00:43:28,275 I do pearlescent, colour-shift, you name it. 413 00:43:30,194 --> 00:43:32,029 I painted cars for some of... 414 00:43:32,196 --> 00:43:34,573 ...the biggest gangsters in Michoacán. 415 00:43:37,409 --> 00:43:38,911 Wow, those are beautiful boots! 416 00:43:41,038 --> 00:43:43,332 Not much good for working, but... 417 00:43:43,957 --> 00:43:46,960 Hey, what's on the toes there? Little silver... 418 00:44:17,824 --> 00:44:20,327 What the hell's going on in there? Category:Subtitles Category:Season 3 Subtitles